


Love

by di_lamerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_lamerr/pseuds/di_lamerr
Summary: This is going to be a collection of shorts, centered around love in it's many permutations.As I add stories, I'll add relationships, and characters.1- Draco's evolving view of his parents relationship.2- Ron looks back at the mistakes he made in his marriage.3- Harry's love for Hermione.





	1. Chapter 1

He is keenly aware that people believe his parents do not love each other.  
That their marriage was orchestrated by his grandparents, and both went along due to financial pressures.  
And he can admit, here, now, that there were moments that he too wondered.  
They weren't like other families, he'd never seen his parents kiss passionately, frolic together in the sand, or greet each other with great extravagant displays.  
They had given him the blueprint of the perfect lord and lady of the manor to follow.

It was after, when his father had lost almost everything he had not hidden, and all that had kept him from being incarcerated was mother's, and my lies for Potter. We had moved into the Black home, freely offered by Potter; so the ministry could search all our properties,  
And here with no wands, and paper thin walls, I grew to know my parents.  
Sometimes much more than I desired.

My father cried himself to sleep, soothed by my mother's cooing. My mother woke near nightly screaming for my life to be spared, and each night my father held her, told her that I would live, had I not already evolved into a better man than he?  
Hadn't I already shown I was brave? Shown my deep love for my family? Imagine me a husband, what witch would not want me.  
She would agree, but remind him, his mistakes were my path to learning, as his father's had been his. I yearned to know more.

Rarely they had sex, and calling it such is an insult to what they did. Merlin forgive me for listening but then I understood their relationship.  
Never had I cared about a woman that much, I was too young, and stupid, and could at least knowledge I had not yet opened to heart to anyone who entered my bed.  
My parents worshiped each other. I listened as they moaned their delight into the cosmos, spurred each other on their muffled cries, crashed over the precipice of pleasure only to whisper words of love to each other.  
It was then I truly knew how to love, how to care, how a marriage could endure through the pain, and the mistakes.  
Love.  
They truly loved each other.


	2. Love 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron looks back at his concept of love

He had sincerly believed that he knew what love was.  
He'd had, after all, Arthur and Molly Weasley as parents, hadn't he?  
Was there ever a better example of a pair more in love?  
He'd understood the skill needed to make a wife happy, Yes Dears, flowers after fights, never forgetting her birthday, or their anniversary. 

Ron looked at the papers in front of him.  
Maybe he was wrong... Maybe there were skills he'd missed.  
Things his parents had never had to deal with as two purebloods.  
Perhaps he should have learnt it was a telephone, and not a fellyphone.  
Maybe going to the symphony needed not to have been greeted with the same passion as a splinch; his own personal hell complete with days of his disgruntled mumbles.  
Maybe reading a book on his wife's hobbies would not have been that horrid.  
She had after all, read up on quidditch enough to understand and follow the game.

He dipped his quill, once, twice, watching the ink wick its way up the feather.  
Then signed his name  
R.B. Weasley.  
The parchment rolled its self up, and disappeared.  
20 years of friendship.  
8 years of marriage.  
Gone.  
Mostly, sadly, his fault.  
Maybe he hadn't understood how to love his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had been one of the first people to hug him.  
He was sure that his parents, and their friends had hugged, kissed, and snuggled him to their hearts’ content when he was a baby, but those he had no memories of.   
She he kept along side Hagrid, and Mrs Weasley, as some of the first that had held him.  
But hers had been in such a specific way it had embedding itself in his psyche.  
Her scent wrapping itself around him, her skinny arms grasping him tight, her voice in his ears, and she had freely gifted those hugs. 

When Ron left them, they had snuggled together, hands grasping each other waiting, she would hug him at least once a day even as the necklace ate away at them.  
She never turned against him, stalwart in her support, steady in her love, and concern. She badgered him through OWLS, and NEWTS, through auror training, and professional development.  
She was the single person in his life he knew was there for him, even with her marriage to Ron. She kept his secrets.  
And he held her in his heart, in the space that he was sure most people kept for their parents.  
His Hermione.


End file.
